1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to data processing system, and in particular, to a system for wireless communication between a processor unit and one or more peripheral devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional data processing system, such as a personal computer system, for example, typically includes a system unit having a processor sub-system such as a microprocessor, a display device, such as a cathode ray tube display or a liquid crystal display for displaying data generated by the system unit, display communication means for communicating data between the display device and the system unit, a peripheral device, such as a pointing device, a keyboard or a printer, and peripheral communication means for communicating data between the peripheral device and the system unit.
The display communication means and the peripheral communication means are generally implemented by electrical cables each containing plural signal lines. One problem with this arrangement is that the cables tend to become tangled, thereby hampering maintenance of the system. Another problem with this arrangement, which is particularly noticeable in "desk-top" computer systems is that the cables tend to occupy a large amount of otherwise useful space. A further problem with this arrangement is that the cables create large ground loops which tend to increase undesirable radio frequency emissions from the computer system. The above problems are exasperated by the addition of more peripheral devices, which each require their own individual cable connection to the system unit.
Consequently, it would be desirable to provide a system for wireless communication between a data processing system and peripheral devices.